


Circles

by SenpaiWikipedia



Category: Undertale
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/F, F/M, Frisk communicates with sign language, Frisk is a separate human being, Graphic Violence, Gumi - Circles(title + chapters/little bit of storyline), Nightmares, Police Officer Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has unknown healing abilities, Reader is tol, Reader-Insert, Sad Sans, Sans is smol, Sans is very unsocial, Shy Sans, Undyne & Papyrus work with you, Undyne Papyrus Alphys and Sans live all in a big apartment, little sensitive bean Sans, monster hate groups, monsters are on surface(duh), reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiWikipedia/pseuds/SenpaiWikipedia
Summary: Upon moving into an apartment to start your new job as a police officer in a new city, the barrier breaks.Monsters are freed.You are very excited to meet one. Your new coworkers happen to fall into this category. Papyrus and Undyne. They invite you to their home and you meet an adorably shy skeleton, who might more than his fair share of secrets.





	Circles

**Author's Note:**

> So... Sans/Reader .3.  
> Anyways Reader referred as y/n and is female

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

So much for a peaceful sleep.

Your hand slammed against the alarm clock. Dang, you were having a nice dream too.

6:30. Rise and shine. With a yawn, you exited your bed and took off your pajamas. You hopped into the shower, steamy and warm, and washed off all the sleepiness off of you. With a final rinse of your hair, the shower was turned off, and you got into your work uniform.

Tightening the badge, you went downstairs, and poured yourself some cereal. Listening to the morning radio, you ate peacefully.

Before leaving, your golden retriever, Lucky, had to be fed and taken out. (A/N:I didn't want to be someone stereotypical and give her a German shepherd :P)

He barked happily, but then whined, knowing you had to go. You smiled apologetically.

Getting inside your car, you drove to the station. They were supposed to be getting new recruits today, and you were to be trusted to teach them, along with a few others. They were to be in pairs, with someone old teaching the newer two. Breathing in, you entered your workplace, and looked around.

They're were definitely a few faces you didn't recognize. Upon realizing you were going to make new friends, you smiled.

All officers who signed up to help the newer recruits were to be present in the chiefs office in about a few minutes. Walking up the stairs, you made your way to your boss' office.

Opening the door, already a bunch of your coworkers were in there, chatting about some new recruits. Apparently they was a monster pair. You wanted that group the most. 

"Alright, guys. Chill out, this isn't a girl's 13th birthday party, so there is no need to gossip," your boss, Ryan Young, said. For a last name like that he, did look the part, minus the fact he was approaching his 40's.

"Now that your settled down, I will be assigning the groups. Officer George will be taking...," the list continued until it hit your name.

"Officer y/n, will be showing the ropes for new recruits Papyrus and Undyne, however I will warn you that these two are monsters. You don't have any objections, do you?" he asked.

"No, sir," you gleefully said. YES! You got the monster pair!

After you had been excused, the groups were waiting outside. Fortunately for you, the two were very distinguishable in the small crowd. You went right up to them.

"Hello! Are you two Papyrus and Undyne? I'm Officer y/n," you extended your hand out to them. A gentle handshake from the skeleton, and a surprisingly firm handshake from the fish woman.

"Nice to meet you, punk!" The red-headed fish exclaimed. "Names Undyne, and your looking at the former captain of the Royal Guard?"

"That's very impressive," you replied, and looked to the skeleton that was suprisingly almost the same height as his friend. "So that means you are Papyrus."

"Greetings!" He exclaimed, a tad bit louder than his companion.

"Alright, now lets get onto touring the station..." and time slipped away.

\-----

You had gotten to know a lot about Papyrus and Undyne. That they lived together, along with the skeleton's brother and the fish's girlfriend. Curious about them, you asked what they were like.

"Sans and Alphys live with us. We figured that living in one apartment was going to be cheaper in the long run. They are both total nerds and even work in the same place, just like we decided to do," Undyne answered. "Alphys is my girlfriend, and she-"

"Why don't we just invite y/n over, so she knows!" Papyrus asked. You both agreed, and they were to meet at an address that you were given at 6:00. You got off at 5, so you got out of your uniform once you got home. Changing into more casual clothes, you headed over to their place, which happened to be a block over. 

Knocking on the door a few minutes after 6, Papyrus let you into the apartment.

"This is nice," you added. It was beautifully furnished and very modern. Papyrus thanked you, and called over his roommates, before disappearing into the kitchen.

A small yellow lizard-dinosaur monster emerged from the room next to the bathroom. She was still in a lab coat, from her work, you assumed. She pushed her glasses up her nose (snout?) and smiling, greeted her.

"Hi, I'm Alphys," she said. You told her your name. You were definetly going to like this girl.

"Who is she?" A voice behind you said. You turned around to see a small skeleton. His eye lights eyed you warily. Okayy. He looked extremely tired, and let out an adorable yawn. He was dressed in a baggy t-shirt that said 'Periodically sleepy' with, of course, the periodic table  and cute pajama pants that had kittens on them.

He was even smaller than Alphys, and holy crap, she was small. He bones seemed tinted blue, from sleepiness.

"This is y/n. She is Pap and Undyne's coworker. She's gonna stay with us for dinner," Sans seemed satisfied with that answer and lazily extended his hand. You took his hand in your own, practically engulfing his, and loud _PFFFTT_ sounded.

He giggled, and was met by scolding from Papyrus, but holy crap that was adorable. You wanted to hear that laugh again.

"Soup's on, punks!" A loud voice echoed throughout the apartment, coming from the kitchen. You, Sans, and Alphys sat down at their table. An extra chair had to be pulled up, but you didn't mind. 

You sat between Papyrus and Alphys, across from Undyne and Sans. Undyne and Papyrus, brought orange chicken and rice to the table.

"So you and Undyne cook?" Papyrus nodded.

"We can't let them cook. We would be eating instant ramen noodles or literal packets of ketchup." Papyrus rolled his eyes, ignoring the glares from Sans and Alphys.

"Hey!" they both shouted. Then went rambling into how their specific food was the best.

The ramen you get, but _ketchup?!_  You gave Sans a look.

"Ketchup? Really!" He shrugged and looked down.

You all talked some more and learned quite a bit. 

After thanking them for the meal, you said your goodbyes, and went back to your apartment at around 8:15. Getting your pajamas back on and hopping in to bed was pleasant. Your dog greeted you, before you hopped into bed at 9. 

The smaller skeleton was still on your mind, as you drifted off in a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> •3•


End file.
